Cultural Differences aka the Spanking Fic
by 1lostone
Summary: Jim's having a bad day. Weird Dreams, Snarky First Officer... what's a Captain to do? Make sure his next mission goes well, of course.


Jim looked around at his quarters from his sprawled position on the floor. He could tell that it was already a clusterfuck kind of day.

His Alpha shift hadn't even started properly. He'd overslept, trapped in dreams that wrapped silken fingers around him, seducing him back into dozing, and had ignored the insistent chirp of his computer. It had taken Spock's voice, which somehow managed to be emotionless and still convey great disapproval, intruding on his dreams, pulling him from sleep to actually get Jim to fully wake.

Jim had rolled off the bed, completely disoriented. He'd landed on the floor with a muffled thump, extremely glad that Spock's communication was not visual. Between the inglorious landing and the raging, slick hard-on he was sporting, he would have shocked his poor, stoic First Officer into running screaming back to New Vulcan.

"Captain, your tardiness for your scheduled duty shift would seem to indicate that you are, in fact, unwell. Shall I summon Doctor McCoy to your quarters?"

Oh yeah. That would be swell. McCoy would laugh his ass off, then send every dick joke from three star systems to his PADD for hourly, nay _half_-hourly entertainment.

"No, Spock. That's not necessary. I'll be there in a few. Kirk out."

He got up from the floor, idly rubbing his left ass cheek. His dick pointed the way to the shower and some sort of relief, and Jim followed, yawning. The dreams that had gotten him this way always disappeared as soon as he woke up. Jim didn't normally set too much of a store by his dreams. God knew he had his fair share- from anxiety-driven nightmares that woke him up in the middle of the night, to the purely sexual dreams upon just about every diplomat or dignitary that he'd met (and sometimes his crew which always made him feel jumpy and fairly disgusted with himself) over the two years of his mission had paraded through at some point.

But these dreams were different.

Jim would wake with a feeling of such longing, such want and need that it would take him a moment to realize that he was actually alone in his bed on the Enterprise. He would be hot, sweaty and so turned on that sometimes just the slightest feeling of friction would send him over, rutting against the mattress. Jim always remembered the slightest impressions, pale skin, desperate eyes, and then… nothing. Everything would disappear from his psyche as though sucked out into space.

Jim turned on the water shower instead of the sonic and stood there for a moment before soaping his hand and jerking off, quickly and without thinking of anyone in particular. He kept his mind blank on purpose. It had taken him a long time to be able keep his fantasies from jumping out at him, and he fought to keep them sterile. Ironically, Spock would probably find his control admirable. Unless he ever found out what some of Jim's earlier fantasies were about. Jim finished, watching rather listlessly as his come swirled down the drain. Maybe he just needed to get laid. Actually, that sounded like a ridiculously good idea. They were due for shore leave in just a few weeks. He could hold out that long. Maybe once he had sex that didn't involve his hand he'd stop having these stupid dreams.

Jim waited impatiently as the doors to the turbolift slid open and walked out with his customary jaunty step. It didn't matter how many times he walked out on this bridge- _his_ bridge- Jim never failed to get a little jolt of adrenaline. He usually used the main turbolift, and the view never changed. The doors would slide open, giving Jim the view of people working together like a well-oiled machine. They hadn't always worked this seamlessly.

Uhura was busy at her station. Today, because of he was late, she gave him a little quirk of the eyebrow that looked entirely too much like her boyfriend's customary greeting. Jim winked back at her. In the two years since she'd been given the position by Captain Pike, she worked extremely hard for her rank of Lieutenant. She and Jim still sniped at each other, but their relationship had grown into something resembling mutual admiration. Uhura still wouldn't answer him if he called her Nyota, and she still had a way of calling him Captain that made Jim feel like he was about three inches tall, but on the whole there were no major issues. Jim actually got the feeling that she felt a little sorry for him.

Sulu was Sulu. On the bridge he was absolutely professional, aside from a wickedly sarcastic comment or three. Sulu was somewhat of an adrenaline junkie, but his work was beyond exemplary, as though he still had something to prove from his first, humiliating experience as pilot of the Enterprise. Off-duty he was completely different. He had a wicked love of inappropriate comments and practical jokes that never failed to crack Jim up.

Chekov was as different from Sulu as night was to day. Chekov was obviously curious about_ everything_. He kind of reminded Jim of a overly adventurous puppy. He and Scotty were constantly discussing things via their PADDs, and Chekov had this habit of swearing under his breath in Russian (that was actually kind of hilarious) whenever he disagreed with the Chief Engineer. Then he would usually ask Spock his viewpoint, and the three of them would carry out their opinionated discussions accompanied by the disgusted Russian swearing, an occasional eyebrow or twitch of pale lips, and a few highly entertaining occasions when Scotty would actually come up to the bridge to "discuss" the matter, usually so irate at the way Chekov and Spock had ganged up on him, that actual words through his accent was practically indiscernible.

When Jim walked onto the bridge, Spock was standing behind Chekov, his hands clasped behind his back. Usually he too was at his science station, but as he was covering for Jim clearly he was discussing something or another with their navigator. He turned at Jim's entrance, almost as though he knew it was Jim before the doors opened. Jim couldn't help the sheepish smile that stretched over his features when he saw Spock turn his head from looking over Chekov's shoulder and fully face Jim.

"Sorry about that, Spock. Thanks for covering for me."

"It is of negligible importance. However, I have duly noted that this is the sixth time you have arrived late to your shift in excess of fifteen point three minutes."

Jim's shoulders slumped. Figures. Two years and Spock still found every chance under the sun to criticize his actions. Sure, they were kind of deserved in this situation, but Spock didn't have to be such a dick about it. Jim rubbed the palm of his hand across the back of his neck. As was so often the case with Spock, Jim's mouth was moving before his brain could stop him. "Yeah, I know Spock. You can punish me later for it if you want. Sorry for the inconvenience of those whole ten minutes, but I'm fairly certain that you're qualified to handle things." Jim went to his chair and sprawled, looking up at his first officer with a slight grin.

Spock drew himself up, chin tilting almost imperceptibly. "As five of these six instances have been in the past month and therefore indicative of a pattern of lateness, I have informed the Chief Medical Officer per Starfleet regulations. I believe he expects you in Sickbay before the end of your shift. "Spock turned and walked to his chair, busying himself without another word.

"Report, Mr. Sulu." Jim's kept his voice clear of any of what he was feeling. It didn't matter how friendly he tried to be. Spock usually managed to make Jim feel like he was just minding the store until Spock returned to take care of things. Jim resented the hell out of that. He'd always had issues with authority figures. He'd been resenting the hell out of that for over a year and a half. It didn't matter how many meals they'd shared (usually with Uhura or McCoy there to serve as a buffer), or how many chess games in the rec room they'd played (again in front of the crew which served as its own buffer) the so called epic friendship the Ambassador had hinted at was never going to happen.

"We are still en-route to Javor-IV, and will drop out of warp in roughly two hours, sir."

"Thanks. Lieutenant, can you please send me the specifications from the Javorians? I'd like to bone up before we beam down."

"Oh. I ah, sent those to Spock last week." Uhura sounded flustered. "I'll send them right over, sir."

"Thank you." Jim didn't let one iota of emotion show in his voice. Spock would have been proud- well if the cold-blooded bastard could even admit to being proud. Which, Jim thought, there was a likelier chance of Delta Vega becoming the quadrant's newest vacation spot than that happening. Spock had probably sent the information to Jim, and Jim had likely overlooked it in the midst of the other eight hundred reports that crossed his PADD every day. Fuck. He had to stop doing that. Spock hardly needed another reason to think he wasn't fit for this job.

The beep at Jim's console caught his attention. The file. The Javorians seemed to be pretty standard. Humanoid looking. Some kind of convoluted customs on marriage and government, but nothing that the Federation hadn't come into contact with before. They were a society whose social mores seemed to be based on discipline; although they didn't seem to have a military to enforce those mores. Their language would be translated through the universal translator, although Uhura had made a note that it wasn't exact. She had requested to go to down with the away team in order to make improvements, and Jim noted idly that Spock had already okayed her request. That was logical. The communications specialist should have any and every opportunity to study and acquire a new language. It was just an incidental thing that her boyfriend would be on the planet with her- a planet known for new and unexplored plant life. Jim didn't really begrudge Spock and Uhura their fun time together. Uhura had been practically giddy over being given the chance to explore a whole new language. The entire science lab was over the moon at having the chance to play with the new weeds. Or flowers. Something like that.

"McCoy to Captain Kirk."

Jim had to grin. Only McCoy could sound that pissed off with four words. "Yeah, Bones?"

"You and I have an appointment, kid. I expect to see you in my office in ten minutes."

Jim winced. "Um, about that. I think Spock was jumping the gun a little bit. I feel fine."

"Bullshit. Ten minutes, Jim. McCoy out." He disconnected the comm call before Jim had the chance to reply.

Jim opened his mouth then closed it, feeling stupid. Bones would just come up here and drag him away once he had it in his head that Jim needed some sort of medical scan. He rubbed the top of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. Dreams were not a medical emergency. It was a waste of time, but if it kept Spock off of his back then so be it.

Jim began to scroll through the rest of the reports that had accumulated overnight, and had just gotten up to walk to Sickbay when Uhura spoke.

"Captain, you have an incoming message from New Vulcan, sir."

"Really?" Jim couldn't help the pleasure that spiked through his voice. New Vulcan could only mean one thing. "Put it on the viewscreen."

"Yes, sir."

Ambassador Spock's face filled the screen. He raised an eyebrow and nodded once. Jim knew that he enjoyed seeing the people he'd known, lived and worked with, as younger versions of themselves.

"Ambassador!" Jim sat up in his chair, knowing his face was stretching in a somewhat goofy grin. "If you're calling about that last chess match, you're nuts. I won that fair and square."

The Ambassador's lips twitched slightly, his eyes warming a fraction. Jim was completely baffled as to why he could read this version of Spock with almost no trouble, yet his Spock remained a total mystery. "I can assure you, Jim, that I in no way resemble—"

"A nut. I know, Ambassador." Jim laughed as he finished the elderly Vulcan's sentence, his mood lightening almost immediately. "Human expression."

Ambassador Spock's lips did that twitch again. "No, Jim. While I do value our chess matches, I wished to inform you that your request to spend your leave on New Vulcan has been approved."

Jim couldn't help the grin that split his face. "Really? Awesome! I didn't think they'd go for it." He felt a shift of air next to him and became at once horribly aware that Spock, the Spock from his timeline was standing next to him, basically observing what amounted to a subspace version of a personal phone call. All at once he became horribly self-conscious.

"I do have some small influence with the Council."

Jim snorted. That was an understatement if ever he'd heard one.

The Ambassador's gaze shifted to his counterpart's. He raised his hand and offered the traditional greeting.

Spock just nodded coldly, an action that surprised Jim. "May I remind you, Captain that you are expected in sickbay."

Jim felt his shoulders slump. Of course. Just a few words that managed to completely kill his good mood as effectively as throwing cold water on a fire.

The Ambassador raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. I would not care to keep you from the good Doctor's capable hands. I anticipate your arrival on New Vulcan. Peace and long life, Jim."

Jim returned the salute feeling kind of sheepishly proud of himself for managing it. He'd been practicing trying to get his fingers to work for ages. "Goodbye, Ambassador. See you in a couple of weeks." The Ambassador's eyes softened and Jim was rewarded with an almost imperceptible smile. Jim grinned back and ended the connection.

"I was not aware that you and the Ambassador were on such intimate terms." Spock sounded as though someone had rotated the stick that was normally jammed up his ass.

"There's no reason you should be, Spock." Jim stood up from his chair. "I'll go see Bones. You have the conn."

"Indeed. It is curious that I continue to find your readiness to engage in such intimate pursuits illogical, given the frequency at which you engage in them. Additionally, your insistence on including the Ambassador in such frivolous behavior when so much on New Vulcan has yet to be accomplished…"

"Spock!" Uhura's shocked gasp seemed loud on the suddenly quiet bridge. Jim paused in front of the turbolift, his step faltering as what Spock said sunk in. It really, _really_ shouldn't surprise him that Spock felt that way. He'd certainly given Spock no reason to think otherwise. But what Spock was insinuating couldn't be further from the truth. Jim _valued_ his friendship with the Ambassador. He could talk with the other version of Spock. Jim needed that more than anything. And, if he secretly wished that he could have that kind of camaraderie with the younger Spock, well. That was his business.

Jim turned, and before the turbolift doors could shut, raised his chin and forced his lips to twist into the cockiest smirk he could imagine. "Aww, Spock. Don't worry so much. I promise that whatever the Ambassador and I get up to down there will totally revitalize him when he goes back to work." Jim winked and allowed the lift doors to shut.

Jim piloted the little shuttlecraft to a perfect landing near where the Javorians stood in a semi-circle. He'd missed being able to fly. One of their cultural quirks was that they absolutely refused to allow people to use transporter technology, which left Jim, Spock and Uhura flying down to the planet's surface together. Jim let a little puff of air escape his lips; glad that the ride in the shuttle was finally over. Uhura had tried to keep a conversation going but had eventually given it up as a bad job, instead busying herself with her PADD and ignoring her two commanding officers. Jim had made it a point of not acknowledging Spock with much as a twitch of a nose hair, so yeah. Awkward. They stood up almost as one and walked out of the craft, Jim leading with Spock and Uhura flanking him.

"Greetings, Kirk Captain. We have prepared a feast for your arrival. I am Talok, and these are my advisors, Kalena and Haluno."

"Greetings, Talok Governor. These are my advisors Spock Commander and Uhura Lieutenant. We look forward to discussing our business over your fine meal." Spock stiffened beside him and Jim worried for a moment that he had said something wrong. The Javorian in front of him cocked his head for a moment, his eyes narrowing and Jim had just a second for his mind to blossom with panic before the other being nodded and gestured for the three Starfleet officers to follow him into the large building.

"Captain. Did you fully peruse the debriefing the Lieutenant sent you?" Spock's whisper was so close to Jim's ear that he could feel Spock's lips brush slightly against his skin. Jim suppressed a shiver.

"Fully? Of course not Spock. I had you to peruse it for me. What, did you forget to fill me in?" Jim's hiss was not as quiet as Spock's and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the three planetary leaders shoulders straighten.

Jim was saved from Spock's reply by their arrival in an antechamber. It was set up for a meal, with attendants hovering in between each place setting. The room was very light, in keeping with Javorian customs. Mirrors were interspersed in between the long windows, reflecting enough light that walking into the antechamber was stunning. The Javorians bowed low from the waist before going to their chairs. Jim wasn't sure whether to copy their actions, but ultimately decided not to, since the gesture could mean anything from 'welcome home' to 'you look like a monkey's ass and I hate you'.

Spock and Uhrua both frowned and Jim figured fairly quickly that he had made the wrong move. They sat and Jim waited for Talok to initiate the conversation. Talok did not, instead allowing the attendants to serve the food. Jim dug into his food and was sucking down something kind of slithery that tasted vaguely like chicken when he realized that he was the only one eating.

_Shit._

Spock and Uhura were looking at him as though he had just committed some cardinal sin. Jim dropped his fork with a clatter that echoed in the antechamber and he felt his face redden in embarrassment. _Shiiiit._ This was going to be the shortest diplomatic mission in history.

"Enough! Your barbarian ways are displeasing, Kirk, Captain. Return to your ship." Talok made as if to stand and Jim followed his movement, reaching out in entreaty.

"Sir, please. You have my most sincere apologies."

"You think that a mere apology will repair the disrespect that you have shown our planet?" Talok scoffed, looking at Jim like he had done something unforgivable.

Later, Jim would never know what made him say it. "Sir! Talok Governor. Please, there must be something I can do to make amends." There had to be _something_. Jim refused to believe that he had fucked this up beyond repair. They had only been dirtside for fifteen minutes!

His panicked flow of words caused Talok to halt his steps, turning slowly to look at Jim. His silence made Jim feel like squirming. He managed to keep still, looking calmly at the alien, trying to communicate his sincerity with his gaze.

After an inestimable amount of time, Talok nodded. "You may submit to our punishment for your actions. Nothing else. Decide."

Jim blinked. Punishment? What kind of… it didn't really matter. He was the one that fucked up. He'd be the one to fix it if at all possible. He hardly took a moment to think about his response before he opened his mouth and was agreeing. "Yes. I will –"

"No, Captain. I advise against this action."

Talok's face changed. His humanoid features shifted into a smirk that Jim had no trouble reading. Both women and men had been smirking at him like that since he was twelve. He began to feel the tiniest stirring of nervousness. "You, Spock, Commander have no say in the matter. Kirk Captain has agreed." He turned to Jim, the timbre of his voice changing, becoming deeper in a way that frankly made Jim's skin crawl. Fuck. Now what the hell had he done? Jim hadn't had to sleep his way out of a diplomatic situation since his first two months on the Enterprise, and Spock had made him feel like such a lowlife for doing so that he had made a special point not to solve problems with his dick since. Talk about a learning experience.

"I will not allow this. The Captain does not understand what it is that you desire. You will not maneuver him into this position." Spock's voice at his most cold. Jim recognized Spock's 'I would-snap-you-into-small-pieces-if-you-weren't-so-far-beneath-my attention' look and has a small spurt of satisfaction that for once, it wasn't aimed at him.

Talok raised an eyebrow; in a reaction that was eerily similar to Spock's. Jim began to feel a bit superfluous as he swiveled his head from Spock's face to Talok's face as though watching a tennis match.

"I recognize your prior claim."

A strange sort of shudder seemed to run through Spock's frame at Talok's words.

Jim opened his mouth to speak, but was forestalled by the unexpected heat of Spock's hand as it clamped around Jim's forearm. The last time Spock had touched him it was to strangle him one-handedly. Jim felt his brain stutter. "Captain. You are positive that you wish to make amends this way? Given time we could find a more logical means of…"

Jim was beginning to feel like he had missed something terribly important. He interrupted, "Spock. I have to. You know we need this mission to be successful." Jim tilted his head, staring at a small muscle twitching in Spock's jaw. "It won't... kill me or anything right?"

"Affirmative." Spock's voice was icy.

"Decide, Kirk Captain. My magnanimousness is not boundless."

Jim bit his lip. "I accept."

Talok's gaze seemed to sharpen. "Very well." He snapped his fingers and several of the attendants shifted back the table, leaving one lone chair in the middle of the room.

It was at that point that Jim began to get a really bad feeling about this. Spock's grip tightened on Jim's arm once, almost bruising before he yanked his hand away. Spock went to the chair and sat down, his posture completely rigid.

"Captain. Attend."

Jim's eyes widened. He heard a slight strangled sound from those watching from the table and remembered Uhura for the first time in several minutes. She was staring at Spock as though she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Uh."

"Captain. Come here." Spock pointed to the floor in front of him.

What the _fuck?_ Jim's eyebrows knitted as he walked forward.

"And remove your trousers."

Jim stopped so quickly that his boots squeaked on the marble surface, his eyes widening even further. "Wh—Sp—wh-" He couldn't even talk. Jim knew he was gasping somewhat like a stranded fish. He chose not to examine why his hands went to the fastening on his uniform trousers at Spock's command before he could even think about what it was that Spock had ordered.

"Kirk Captain. Your reticence is tiresome."

Translation: Shit or get off the pot. Right then. Spock's brown eyes were colder than Jim had ever seen them. Jim was so busy staring at him that he did not notice the way that Spock's hand whipped out again, yanking Jim close enough into Spock's personal space that their knees bumped as Jim regained his balance. Jim's mind was blessedly silent.

"Kirk Captain." Talok did not sound amused.

Jim winced.

"Captain. You must lower your trousers and arrange yourself on my lap. The traditional punishment is for the punished to receive several sharp blows of my hand to your posterior."

Jim blinked. Clearly they were in another alternate reality where Spock talked about spanking in a voice completely devoid of inflection or emotion. Jim darted a quick gaze to Uhura who was staring at her plate as though she could bore holes into it with just her gaze.

Spock lowered his voice even further. "Now, Jim. Stalling would be inadvisable."

Jim swallowed and nodded, undoing his trousers and laying down somewhat awkwardly on Spock's lap. Jim gasped at the heat that Spock seemed to put out. He didn't know what to do with his arms, so he lowered them down in front of him, tightening his hands on the wooden slats of the chair.

"Kirk Captain. You will count each strike of Spock Commander's hand until I bid you to cease. Spock Commander, this sort of thing is best done with bare skin. You will not spare your Captain any pain or you will have rescinded your prior claim. I will be happy to take over this punishment instead of just observing."

Jim had just a moment to tense before he felt the cool air of the room on the top of his ass as Spock slowly lowered the waistband of his underwear. Jim shifted, still not believing that this was actually happening. The front of his underwear was caught on his cock, and they slipped down to just under as Spock made sure he was naked, his ass completely bare to the entire room. Maybe he was dreaming. Of course why he would be dreaming of Spo—

_Smack!_

Jim jumped, gasping. That had fucking _hurt!_ He could feel the sting of Spock's hand on his left ass cheek. Jim whipped his head around to stare up at his First Officer incredulously. Jim's eyes narrowed when Spock refused to meet his gaze, instead staring at something over Jim's head.

"Count, Jim." Spock's gravelly voice caused Jim's teeth to grind together.

"One."

_I bet he's getting off on humiliating me. He's probably wanted to do this forever._

Another smack, this time on the other ass cheek, hard enough that the tight flesh jiggled a little.

"Two." Jim grunted a little, quietly, cursing inwardly. _Fucking ow fucking Vulcans and their fucking strength_.

The third smack landed almost in the middle; Spock's hand spread so that it was in almost the exact center of his ass. Jim shifted, rocked on Spock's lap and felt Spock's other hand come down softly on the center of his back, between his shoulder blades as though to hold him in place.

"Three." The force of Spock's spanks was unexpected; on just this side of brutal. Jim forced his eyes open and froze completely.

He'd forgotten about the mirrors.

Jim could see his shocked, wide blue eyes in a face that had gone ruddy from a mix of the position in which he now found himself and humiliation. Spock raised his leg slightly, which caused several things to happen at once. Jim was tilted so that he could see the bright red handprints on his ass, an eye-catching pink in the almost blinding white light of the antechamber. When Spock moved his leg, it caused Jim's cock to press against Spock's other leg. The heat from Spock's body was like a sauna. Spock met Jim's gaze in the mirror just as he raised his hand, coming down once again on the left cheek, lower this time so that the bottom of Spock's palm pressed against the top of Jim's naked thigh.

"Fuh—Four." Jim's voice wavered as he felt his cock twitch and start to harden with the force of Spock's blow, sending him pressing even more tightly against the firm muscle of his First Officer's thigh. His eyes widened.

Jim frantically tried to stop his reaction. _Spock would kill him._ He was suddenly horribly, unbelievably embarrassed. He could feel the eyes of every single being in the room, focused on him. Jim wasn't exactly shy about having people's attention. Hell, any other day of the week the attention would cause Jim to slip into that hyper-aware mode of his, the single-minded determination that made him the best fucking captain in Starfleet. But now? He wanted to crawl away. It was bad enough that this was being done because he'd fucked up, but to have Spock calmly doling out this humiliation with no more emotion than when he was doing some sort of equations was… not fun. It was even worse knowing that Spock absolutely loathed him. Jim even felt guilty that he'd put Spock in ... this position.

Jim couldn't look away from Spock's reflection as he watched his hand come down on the other cheek, the smack sounding freakish and horrible in the room. Jim felt his cock harden even more as he was pushed into Spock's lap from the force of the spank.

"Five." His voice was a whisper. Incredibly he felt his eyes tear up. Perfect. As if he needed another reason to feel like a complete waste of humanity in front of Spock. He couldn't feel individual smacks anymore. His ass was a mass of pain. It felt hot when Spock hit him and Jim couldn't keep Spock's eyes any more. He lowered his neck so that he was looking down at the floor, completely humiliated.

"Your people will leave us." Spock spoke as he brought his hand down again. "I wish for this to cease being a public display. It is within my rights as punisher."

"Si-six." _Oh fuck. Fuuck_, _that had felt.. not painful_. Jim's cock had completely hardened with the heat of Spock's body, the slow, measured friction of his naked flesh against Spock's own uniform trousers. He could feel the slick wetness as the precome slid against his stomach. His underwear was suddenly even more horribly uncomfortable, in effect pushing his cock up, trapping it in a way that kept it in position. Jim bit his lip, desperate not to show anyone what was happening to him. Spock would have to be blind and dead not to notice, but Jim really, really didn't want.. _Oh Jesus. Uhura was there_. Uhrua was watching her boyfriend … spank _him._

Inexplicably, the thought caused Jim's cock to harden even further, more liquid leaking from the tip. He chuffed out a breath that most definitely was _not _a pain sound. He felt Spock's body tense even further under him. The hand that wasn't spanking him felt like a brand between his shoulder blades.

Jim didn't even notice the sound of the numerous feet walking out of the room. If Talok said anything, Jim completely missed it. He tightened his ass, thrusting shallowly against Spock's thigh, beyond caring. His whole world had centered down to the expected sting, the painful smack, and the next and the next hearing his voice, growing rougher and rougher as he counted. _Smack! Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Fuck yeah. Oh oh god that was good. Come'on Spock. Again. Do it. _"Twelve," Jim moaned now, rutting once again against Spock's thigh, pushing his ass up a little for the next smack. He could feel tears roll out from under his closed eyelids.

_Smack!_

Spock's hand hit him, twisting a little in something almost like a caress as Spock's long fingers slid against the tender skin between Jim's cheeks.

_Oh fuck oh fuck oh Spock…._

"Thir_teen_!" Jim couldn't help the shout. He couldn't feel any more pain. Each smack against his reddened ass was confusing his brain- he didn't know what was actually hurting and what was turning him on. Jim spread his legs as far as the waistband of his underwear would allow him, arching up again, feeling his cock jiggle with each smack, before he thrust it back down into Spock's lap.

Spock's hand came down again, with more force, the fingers of his hand lingering this time on the soft skin of Jim's balls. Jim thought for a crazy second that he could feel the pads of the Vulcan's fingertips on the sensitive skin.

"Fuck Oh fuck Fourteen! Ohh. Nggh, fucking hell, Spock. Do that aga—_aaah!"_

_Smack!_

_Oh shit oh shit he was... he was going to come right here on Spock, on fucking _Spock_'s goddamn lap._

Jim felt a sharp pain on his head and it was so unexpected from what he had been expecting that he went with it, startled. Spock had yanked his head up by his hair so that he was staring at himself in the mirror again. Jim watched, his face completely wrecked, his ass now cherry red in the light of the room. Spock's eyes were watching him intensely, the brown gaze seeming to take in everything at once. Jim met his gaze through lids at half-mast, biting his lip and moaning at the picture they made in the mirror. Spock looked down at Jim's ass, a slight green blush staining his cheeks. Jim saw him lick his lips.

It was about this time that Jim remembered that Spock was a touch telepath.

Spock didn't spank him, but rubbed his palm and fingers against the burning heat of Jim's ass and met Jim's widened blue eyes in the reflection of the mirror, and Jim was losing it, coming hard, his eyes rolling back in his head as he jerked and moaned on Spock's lap.

He lay there, spent, his heart beating almost painfully in his chest. Spock's hand still gripped his hair, curled in the short strands. Spock's grip eased at once. He felt Spock's shaking fingers as they pulled up his underwear over his ass and Jim froze, feeling nauseous as the afterglow completely faded. He jumped off of Spock's lap, staring almost horrified at the wet stain on the Vulcan's black trousers.

"Jim." Hearing a slight tremble in Spock's voice sent Jim into a flurry of movement, tucking his wet, spent cock back into his underwear and yanking them the rest of the way up, jerking his trousers up and fastening them with hands that shook. _Oh god._ Jim wasn't brave enough to meet Spock's eyes before he was turning and fleeing out of the antechamber, stopping suddenly at the huge cathedral-like doors that Jim had no memory of entering. He stopped for a moment and wiped his face with the arm of his uniform, uncomfortably aware of the sticky mess on his stomach. Great. He took a deep breath and arranged his black undershirt and pulling down his gold Uniform shirt so that he looked more like the Captain of the goddamn flagship of Starfleet and less like a guy who had just humped… _yeah. Not thinking about that right now. _

He cringed inwardly when he heard Spock's footstep behind him but squared his shoulders and pulled open the doors before Spock could say anything. In fact, if he never heard Spock speak again that would be completely okay with Jim.

"Kirk Captain, Spock Commander. We of Javor-IV would like to welcome you and your colleagues to our planet. We have prepared guest rooms for you and Uhura Lieutenant."Talok and his two advisors bowed low. Their whole demeanor had completely changed. The inhabitants of Javor-IV looked almost giddy.

"We thank you for your hospitality, Talok Governor." Jim was surprised at how even his voice was. What he wanted to do was kick the smug smile off of his face.

"No thanks is necessary, Kirk Captain. We will postpone the welcoming feast until later this evening. Please feel free to explore our planet in the interim."

Jim had opened his mouth to respond when his communicator went off. "Please excuse me." Jim knew his smile wasn't exactly kind. Uhura kept looking from him to the Javorian council as though Jim was about to steal Spock's phaser and start blasting away. Uhura and Spock moved to converse with the aliens while Jim moved out of earshot.

"Captain, this is Lieutenant Sulu. We have an incoming message from Admiral Pike, marked your eyes only."

Jim barely restrained himself from jumping for joy. "That's the best news I've heard all day."

"Sir?"

"Nothing, Sulu. I'll take it in the shuttlecraft." Jim walked the few feet to the craft and entered the code to unlock the hatch, waiting somewhat impatiently for it to open. He stepped in and allowed it to shut behind him, striding to the communications console and coding in his key.

"Hey, Jim."

"Admiral." Jim could tell immediately that this was not a social call. Chris's face was completely blanked of expression.

"We have a bit of a situation, here. How are the diplomatic talks going? Have the Javorians consented to throwing their lot in with the Federation?"

Jim rubbed the back of his neck. "Erm, well yeah the talks have stalled. They want to wait a few hours before resuming discussion."

The Admiral sighed, resting his chin on the point of his joined fingers. "I was kind of hoping that you'd already tied this one up. Well, Jim I'm not going to dick around. You have new orders. Do whatever you can to get the Javorians in our corner. It turns out that some of the vegetation on Javor-IV when properly broken down can cure damn near anything up to and including the common cold. We've managed to keep the knowledge under wraps for now. All we need is for the Klingons to get wind of a miracle plant, and Javor-IV will be a dustball before you can turn around twice."

"Oh. So, we're to… what exactly?"

"Play nice. Do everything in your power to get them to sign the treaty. Observe and catalogue various specimens of the local vegetation for study. We have a little bit of time on this Jimmy, as long as we keep it behind our teeth."

"Well, surely once the treaties are signed, the Enterprise will be needed elsewhere. Maybe something more important?" _Anywhere that doesn't involve this freaking planet._

Chris's eyes narrowed in a way that made Jim feel like an errant schoolboy, even hundreds of thousands of light years away. "I'm not sure what you consider more important than a medical breakthrough that can save millions of lives, but I assure you. This _is_ important, Captain. Pike out."

The '…you fuckhead.' was implied, but Jim heard it loud and clear.

Well, shit. Today really had been a clusterfuck sort of day, and it was hours from being over.

So he was stuck on the planet until they managed to get the Javorians to sign the treaty. _Well, no. Longer because they'd still have to collect the specimens. Shit!_ Jim sighed and turned off the console, standing up and exiting the shuttlecraft. So much for his little milkrun of a mission.

Jim jogged down the ramp and over to Talok and his advisors. He bowed low, emulating the way Talok had first greeted him. First thing he'd do was fucking memorize Uhura's briefing on these people so he wouldn't make any further social gaffes. Jim rose from his bow, accidently brushing against Spock as he did so_. Hell, my ass still hurts from the last time I fucked up._ Surely he could make it to their quarters without another incident. Spock straightened even further, clasping his hands behind his back. Jim winced again. He was never sure how much Spock could pick up through a casual touch, but clearly Jim was going to have to do some damage control.

"Forgive my rudeness, Talok Governor. My officers and I eagerly await your hospitality."

"No rudeness, Kirk Captain. I well understand duty's call. Please, follow Kalena. She will make sure you are comfortable. Now, you must excuse me. Your performance earlier has made us impatient for the commencement of our business."

Jim was good. He didn't even snarl at the mention of a performance. His ass wasn't happy with him, the fabric of his underwear and trousers chafing uncomfortably against the skin.

They followed Kalena down another maze of corridors, the three of them in a single-file line with a few attendants bringing up the rear. Finally they were left to a large suite of rooms. Kalena bowed down with one of the same sweeping bows and rose with a slight smile on her face. When she spoke, her voice was like a bell. "Kirk Captain. There is some salve for you should you desire the relief."

And… that was just about the time that Jim started praying for a freak meteor shower.

"Captain, I think you've read that three times. We have about four hours before we are due to meet with the Javorians. With your permission, I'd like to begin a more in-depth study of their language."

Jim had been staring at the PADD with such single-minded concentration that he only heard about half of what Uhura said. He'd figured out why he'd managed to piss off Talok. Between mixing business and pleasure, and not bowing it was no wonder. He'd broken two of the biggest Javorian cultural no-nos. Spock had absented himself about three seconds after Jim had briefed them on the new parameters of their mission. Uhura had been working at one end of the room, and Jim had began to memorize every single nuance of the Javorian culture. Which was kind of difficult because his ass? Totally hurt.

"Captain? Did you hear anything I said?"

Jim looked up. "Of course I did." He shifted again and winced. "Of course you can go. I can't blame you for wanting to leave. Language. Fascinating." Jim winced at the word.

Uhura's mouth twisted into a smirk. "How's your butt, there, Chief?" She crossed to a replicator and ordered water.

Jim raised an eyebrow. "My butt is fine, Lieutenant."

"Yes it is. Sir." She laughed at the look on his face. "But all joking aside, do you need some help with that salve?"

"I knew it! You've been waiting five years to get your hands on my ass."

She grinned over the cup of water.

"Besides, what would your boyfriend say? I imagine even Spock might have an emotional response to walking in with you rubbing that stuff all over me. I've already had his hands around my neck, thanks." _And his ass. And holy shit that was a weird thought._

Expecting another comment, Jim looked up from his PADD when he didn't hear anything. Uhura was just staring at him of the rim of the glass, eyes wide.

"What?"

"Jim. Spock is not my boyfriend. "

Jim grinned, waiting for the punch line.

Uhura cocked her head. "Trust this. If he was my boyfriend, his hand would _not _have been on your ass."

_Oh_.

"He hasn't been my boyfriend for.. for awhile. How did you not know this?"

"Uh…" He couldn't say. He'd just assumed. If Jim had the opportunity to date Spock, he'd do it in a second. Well, if Spock didn't completely hate him or anything.

"While I'm studying you two should go back to the Enterprise to bring back some other of Spock's team to help with gathering samples. I imagine Leonard is practically salivating at a chance to come down here. And Sulu is probably standing there besides him with a bucket."

That was true. Sulu _did_ sort of have a thing for new plants.

"So, I can go then?"

"Of course, Lieutenant. Go. Mix. Mingle. Make nice. I'm sure I can find something to do while you're gone." She smiled at him, tilting her head as though she wanted to say something else. Jim decided that the paragraph on Javorian waste distribution was just about the most interesting thing, ever and eventually she got the hint and left.

Jim shifted again in his seat and finally stood up. She left the room and Jim heard her speaking to the attendant stationed outside of their room in the Javorian language. Jim looked around at the opulent surroundings and set aside his PADD, almost running over to the small jar of salve that was setting innocently on the counter. He took off the lid and sniffed at it experimentally. It smelled something like cinnamon and something like rosemary, but not exactly like either one of them.

"I wish to ascertain if your posterior is injured."

Jim fumbled the jar and it bounced against the counter. Jim managed to grab it before it shattered. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the little part of his brain that was shrieking and flailing around like a little girl. "I'm fine Spock. You don't need to ascertain anything. Did you find any samples?" James T Kirk was not a coward. James T Kirk had had weirder sex with _tentacles_ for Christ's sake. James T. Kirk could handle one conversation with his First Officer. If he could manage to stop referring to himself in third person, that is. He squared his shoulders and turned around.

"I did indeed find several viable specimens." Spock seemed to be staring at something just over his left ear.

"Ah. Well, that's good." Jim forced a smile. "Uhura is going to start seeing if she can ferret out some of the nuances of the language. She suggested that we go back to the ship and bring reinforcements." Jim walked over to the small seating area, sitting down in a chair and almost jumping right back up as his ass told him in no uncertain terms that it didn't appreciate such rough treatment.

"Captain. I'm afraid I must insist."

"Uh, yeah no. I'm fine, Spock. Please let's never talk of this again. As sort of a special favor to me."

"In the absence of Doctor McCoy's presence, it is part of my duties as your First Officer to make sure that I have not harmed you. Please lie down on the bed."

_Fuck my life. _ Jim rubbed the bridge of his nose with his hand. "You did hear the part about us leaving? If you want a ride then come on. Otherwise, I'm out of here for a few hours."

"Captain, I am sure that even you are aware of Starfleet protocol in a situation like this. If you wish to go back to the ship, then I must accompany you."

_Even him?_ Why is it that Spock, who professed to have no emotion, could always manage to make Jim feel like shit with just a few well-placed words?

Jim smiled tightly and stood up, ignoring Spock's statement and walking over to the bed. Fine. If Spock wanted to make his ass feel better he was welcome to try. If nothing else, Jim knew it would discomfort Spock to no end to be forced to touch him again, and damnit he was just petty enough to enjoy that a little. Or a lot.

Jim stalked over to the door and opened it, sticking his head out of the small space. "Excuse me, ma'am? Could you please inform Talok Governor that I need to return to my ship, briefly but that we will be here at the appointed time for the feast? Thanks." Jim smiled brightly and shut the door, turning the lock with a small click of sound. "Okay Spock. You win." He stripped off his uniform shirts, wincing only slightly when the dried semen pulled at the hair on his abdomen. He tossed his shirts to the side and had a deep spurt of pleasure at watching how Spock's eyes widened as he walked forward. "I told you that I'm fine, but if you want to make sure then you need to do it quickly." Jim undid the fastening of his trousers and bent over, pulling off his boots, then kicking off his pants. He walked over to the bed in his black boxer briefs and stretched out onto his stomach on the mattress. "Well come on. Grab the salve. Let's get this show on the road."

Jim pillowed his head on his folded arms and turned, gaze caught by a reflection. After reading the information so many times, Jim now understood the inhabitant's fascination with mirrors. They felt that they made it impossible for liars to remain untruthful. He wiggled a little then rose up on his legs to put a pillow under his hips. He had kind of a morbid curiosity to watch Spock administer to him.

"Spock? Today. We're kind of on a time thing, here."

"Indeed, Captain." Spock almost jumped, turning away from where he'd been staring at Jim spread out on the bed.

Jim heard his booted feet as they crossed the floor to get the salve, then the slow, measured steps as they returned. Jim felt the bed dip a little and turned his head a little further, able to see Spock in the mirror. He took pleasure in knowing that Spock didn't seem to realize he was watching him. He watched, fascinated as Spock reached out a hand that trembled slightly. Spock made a fist and opened his fingers, reaching out to the waistband of Jim's underwear. The fabric was rough against his tender skin as Spock removed the material, leaving it below his rear end so that Jim's entire ass was framed.

"See? I'm fine." Jim's voice was a little deeper than normal when he spoke.

"There are several welts from my fingers, and the beginnings of some contusions. I am.. I .. I regret that I have harmed you." The feel of the cream on his abraded skin caused Jim to suck in his breath. It had several numbing qualities and as Spock spread it gently over him, Jim had to force his toes not to curl.

"Yeah, well I regret that I… did what I did. You know. Earlier."

"Humans often cannot control such stimulation. I admit, it was a new experience."

"What was, the fact that I came all over you, or the _… ahh,_ that feels good. The fact that you basically spanked me for my bad behavior?"

Jim watched as Spock's cheeks flooded with color, the tips of his ears turning almost sage with blood. Jim felt his long, thin fingers on his other cheek and had to bite his lip to keep from moaning at the sensation of the salve as it worked its magic, taking away the sting of the spanking. Which made sense. If people on this planet did this with any frequency, and Uhura's studies seemed to indicate that they _did_, then they would need something like this so that they could go about their daily lives. Jim let his eyes drift closed. Spock's hands were soothing, the cream sending little tingles of sensation over his skin. "I'm sorry about that." Jim wasn't sure why he blurted that out the way he did, but he wanted Spock to know. "I'm sorry that I reacted that way. Spock is always telling me that I… hey! Ow!"

Spock moved abruptly, adjusting Jim's underwear so that they snapped over the top of his ass. The bed dipped and Jim heard Spock move to the adjoining bathroom, hearing the sound of running water. "Captain, I will see you on the shuttlecraft. You are correct. Your posterior region seems to be adequate." Without another word, Spock unlocked the door and left.

Well, what the fuck was that? Jim gave his butt an experimental wiggle and rolled off the bed, dressing himself in record time.

Damn Vulcan.

It was like sitting next a statue. Okay so maybe it was a little childish to take such pleasure in Spock's obvious discomfort. His First Officer had been so stiff and withdrawn that Jim had thought for a moment that Sarek was sitting next to him in the small shuttlecraft. The trip should have been simple. Fly up to the Enterprise. Pick up some people and grab some spare uniforms. Fly back to the planet. Not for the first time, Jim cursed the fact that they couldn't just beam what they wanted down to the surface.

Jim was a little distracted when he did the prelaunch checks, shifting slightly in his seat. The salve had done its job, numbing and soothing, but the slight puffy bruises were still tender. Jim had been extremely grateful that no one else had paraded through their quarters while he looked over his shoulder, wiggling his ass so that he could see what Spock had done to him. He had refused to examine the way his stomach had clenched when he saw the slight marks_. Spock put those there._ Jim had sucked in his breath and quickly straightened his uniform, walking quickly out of the room. Spock had acted like he'd been marred beyond all recognition. It was still his ass, slightly red and a few tiny marks, but nothing to remarkable.

Before walking onto the shuttlecraft, Jim made a point of contacting both Talok to once again ask his permission- a fact that kind of pissed him off, but he could dance to the tune. He didn't want Pike to regret sending him, especially after his earlier stupid remarks. Talok had seemed pleased at the gesture and had invited Jim to bring a small science team with him upon his return, assuring him that he would find them comfortable surroundings in which to sleep. Jim had also touched base with Uhura. She had sounded almost… giddy. When Jim had told her she had a talented tongue all those years ago, he hadn't realized how much she got off on all those nuances of new languages. Uhura sounded like a kid who had just been told they could stay up past their bedtime and had practically shooed Jim onto the shuttlecraft.

He and Spock had managed to not acknowledge each other as they took their seats. Jim had taken one of the smaller shuttlecrafts on purpose. With just the three of them flying down it had seemed ridiculous to sign out one of the larger crafts. Without Uhura here, it should have felt like there was more space in the small ship.

It didn't.

They had just broken the planet's atmosphere when the buzzer went off.

"Hmm. That's weird." Jim made an adjustment to the sensors. "Captain Kirk to Enterprise." Spock, beside him, saw the inconsistency and made his own adjustments.

"Captain. Several systems are offline. Communications, tactical…"

There was only a split-second of warning. A small electrical charge, looking like a tiny lightning bolt, crackled over the console. Spock was turned away from Jim and wouldn't see it in time. Jim couldn't say what he was thinking. He just reacted.

"Spock!" He lunged, pushing the startled Vulcan to the ground. Jim caught a split-second view of the edge of the console, now weeping sparks nanoseconds before his head struck it.

Jim was unconscious before he hit the floor.

He was dreaming again. He had to be. He felt warm, wrapped in heat as though he'd been sunbathing. He felt... cherished. Comforted. Jim moaned a little and burrowed into the warmth. His other senses began to return. Fingers in his hair, stroking his temple, down over his cheek, down his neck and back up. Jim felt little buzzes of sensation when certain spots of his face were touched. His head hurt; the skin on the other side of his face feeling almost singed. He could hear a thrumming sound, a sound that brought to mind the image of a small bird trapped inside a cage. Jim frowned. He was missing something, here but really was too comfortable to think straight. He could taste blood in his mouth, as though he had bitten his tongue.

The fingers on his face ghosted slightly over his mouth and Jim parted his lips, shifting. This had to be the most vivid of all his dreams so far. The feeling had changed. Instead of being erotic, they were… sweet. Jim nuzzled into the hand on his face.

"I did not realize that you had been receiving my… thoughts in your dreams."

Well that's it. He definitely was dreaming. Spock would never speak to him like that. Jim had heard a number of bedroom voices in his life, and that was by far the sexiest sound he'd ever heard. Spock's normally deep voice seemed to wrap around him, submerging Jim in its timbre. The hand on his face flexed for a moment, as though the fingers were making room. It slid back up over Jim's sweaty hair and over his shoulders, down over his chest.

Jim nodded fuzzily. "Yeah. Dreams'r distracting as hell. Wake up hard. Wanting. Then can't remember who I'm dreamin about. Then Spock gets mad't me when I'm late t'work. Don' like it when he's mad at me." Jim could hear the pout in his voice.

The fingers on his chest stalled for a moment before sliding back up over Jim's shoulder and the side of his neck. Jim shifted his body and for the first time actually realized that he was lying on top of someone, their arms wrapped firmly around him. He tried to sit up, but the arms just held him still, the fingers trailing back up over the side of his face.

"Do not try to move, Jim. You are injured."

Jim winced, stiffening. The fingers, _Spock's fingers_, moved almost desperately over his face and hair again, trying to soothe him back into his previous bonelessness. "Uh, Spock…" Jim tried to move again, but eventually admitted to himself that he didn't particularly want to.

"I find that I have much for which to apologize."

"I thought apologizing was illogical, Spock."

The fingers came down to Jim's lips again, pressing slightly. "Please. Do not speak." The tiny bit of exasperation underlying in Spock's request made Jim grin sleepily. Jim tried to feel miffed, but frankly he was just too damn comfortable. He shrugged instead and tried to relax back into something approximating his earlier sense of comfort.

"I have been having inappropriate dreams about you for several months. Vulcans… do not dream. I was quite unfamiliar with the concept. I had been successfully suppressing my human side for so many years that I had never had the experience before. Once I realized what, and who was featured in the dreams I did try to change my meditation rituals so that they would ... cease."

Jim blinked. His vision was swimmy. They were still on the shuttlecraft then. He remembered the sensors all going off, and Spock's calm voice as he reported, then an explosion… did he have a head injury? Was that what was producing this strange … well, whatever this was.

"I found that I reacted… badly to these new sensations." Spock's fingers were still pressed against Jim's mouth. Jim pulled back a little so that he could speak.

"So why would we be dreaming the same thing?" He felt Spock stiffen slightly, and the hand running over his shoulder moved down over his back, stopping at his tailbone before pausing a moment and trailing back up his spine. "Spock, I get that this is uncomfortable for you, but I need to know. How can two people, especially two people who don't even particularly like each other," and fuck if it didn't hurt Jim to admit that, "be dreaming the same thing?"

Spock blew out a breath. Jim could feel it flutter the hair on the top of his head. "I am not efficiently expressing myself." Spock's arms fell away from Jim and he sat up, again beginning to feel the stirrings of embarrassment. He'd been sprawled over Spock, who had been sitting on the floor of the shuttlecraft, with his back against the bulkhead. Jim looked around at the shuttle, completely confused.

"Captain. Jim." Spock's face was blank as he raised his hand, fingers curving into the familiar melding position. Jim and this Spock had never melded before, but Jim remembered it vividly from his time on Delta Vega. He couldn't help the flinch. Spock's eyebrow twitched, rising slightly. His hand fell down to his lap. Jim had to take a minute to make sure he wasn't rolling his eyes. "God, Spock. Every time one of us does something, it's like the other takes it in the worst possible way." Jim reached down and grabbed Spock's hand. Spock gasped, his eyes widening. "You can do your meld thing. I just want to know what the fuck is going on first. Why are we here? Shouldn't we be on the Enterprise?"

Jim was completely unprepared for the way that Spock seemed to pale, the slight greenish cast of his skin fading away. In the next second, Spock's cheeks were positively blooming with color. Even his ears were a dark green. Jim raised his eyebrow, fighting a delighted grin at Spock's discomfiture. "Oh hell there's a good story behind that, isn't there?"

Spock actually bit his lip, his eyes flicking down to their joined hands and back up to Jim's face. Jim was shocked by the jolt of pure lust that spiked through him at the sight. Spock's eyes widened a little and it was Jim's turn to blush. "Just answer the question." He let go of Spock's hand and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling like an idiot.

"Actually, if you would allow the meld, I believe your questions can be answered."

Jim licked his lips. He had no fucking idea what the hell was going on here. He felt like an actor in a play who had not been given his lines. He was just sort of rolling with it. Jim nodded, watching as Spock's hand came up and settled on Jim's face. A murmur of sound then-

_Nyota puts aside her lyre and looks at him in that way that Spock understands is the human emotion of exasperation. He has had several opportunities to observe it of late."You just need to tell him, Spock. And you need to do it before he gets too close to that other version of yourself." _

_Spock's hands tighten on his own lyre, causing a most disharmonious sound. "I do not understand why my counterpart insists on fostering this… friendship. It is inappropriate."_

_Nyota rolls her eyes. "Oh, stuff it, Spock. Jim is lonely. The Ambassador is giving him something that he needs if he's going to be able to command effectively. He's doing what _you _should be doing! You know this. You've had plenty of chances to get to know Jim. I know very well that he's tried to be your friend. It's just not in Jim Kirk to be an asshole with someone he works that closely with. Even at the Academy we might have hated how he always screwed up the grading curve, but we _liked_ him, even under all the cockiness. He made me laugh when he wasn't trying to get into my pants. You know the rest of the crew absolutely adores him. Frankly, you've made it pretty clear that you're not interested in friendship. I'm not surprised he found it somewhere else." She gives him a look that makes Spock feel uncomfortable, like a gawky youth seeking approval._

_Spock sets the delicate instrument aside before he accidentally harms the metal. He just does not understand his reaction to James T. Kirk. He's observed the young, brash human become an extremely competent captain. And it was true; when they were on the Bridge he and Spock were able to work together, almost seamlessly- as long as neither of them spoke to each other. But these …dreams… of late. His propensity to stare off into space. The way he constantly watched his Captain at the most inopportune times. The worst part was that Spock knew Jim had noticed his regard- but had decided that Spock was actually displeased in his observations when in reality nothing could have been further from the truth._

_Nyota sniffs, bringing Spock's attention back to her. "What we need is some sort of way to get you two alone together. On this ship you have so many distractions, and Jim is never really able to just ignore all his responsibilities. You just need… hmm." She had trailed off with the most thoughtful look on her face. They had not spoken of the matter again. _

_Spock hears Jim laugh and the sound is like knives in his chest. He does not like this feeling, this jealous, hateful feeling for the way Jim speaks to his counterpart, at the relaxed, easy way they have with each other. He wants Jim to himself. He wants Jim to want to talk to him that way- but does not know how to accomplish this monumental task. _

Then the sensation of falling as Jim scrambled to keep up with the barrage of images. It was like his other meld in the sense that he felt like he was watching the events unfold. Like watching a holovid. Seeing his own outraged look as he looked up at Spock, but feeling…

_Intense satisfaction. His hand stings slightly from the force of the blow against Jim's perfectly rounded posterior. Jim's emotions are like a low buzz of shock and embarrassment- frustration and desperation. Spock brings his hand down and when Jim jumps against his body his heart starts to pound even more quickly in his side. He watches his hand come down again, the act of violence appalling him yet he can't seem to stop watching as Jim flinches, bowing his neck and taking each blow with his voice becoming more and more soft with each smack of his hand._

_When he realizes that Jim is sexually excited, Spock acts without thinking, tilting his leg so that Jim can get some relief, feel some friction that he desperately needs. Spock wants to be the one to give him this. He hears a clatter of a utensil against a plate and looks up to Talok. He is not sure what expression is on his face, but he says something and the Javoiran clears the room. Logic dictates that he put an end to this immediately, but Jim shifts, moaning and Spock is once again lost._

Jim cannot process everything that bleeds into his mind from the meld. He senses Spock there, wanting something, his nervousness and a fear that the dreams have tied Jim to him somehow- tied him unwillingly. A feeling of sorrow so bright that Jim would have staggered if he were in his body and he doesn't know what to do but knows Spock is pulling out of the meld and everything will be even worse if he can't fix this but he doesn't know what to _do_ so he shoves everything he's felt, everything he's hidden-

_Shyly wanting Spock's opinion, his approval. Hopefully asking to share a meal together. A request for a game of chess, to spar in the gym... nothing. He can't exactly blame Spock for this. Jim had cheated him out of his Captaincy, cheated him out of his mother, his planet his…_

_A realization that while Spock might never be the friend and confidant the Ambassador had hinted towards, at least duty kept him on his ship. Kept him around Jim. _

_Jealousy, sick and malignant. Jim doesn't do jealousy. He doesn't get attached enough to people to warrant it. He knows Uhura and Spock are together and fuck would it be so bad if he just kept trying? But no. Things are further compounded when he becomes actual friends with Uhura and no. He just can't. Stupid to keep trying, like some lovesick teenager desperately seeking approval. Things are quiet. Jim tells himself he doesn't care when he walks into the mess and sees the two of them together, that he's happy that Uhura is happy. _

_Eventually he even convinces himself. Until the vague memories of dreams- dreams his subconscious clearly is taunting him with and he starts to lose it. Spock is noticing when he's late to his shift and (rightfully) calling him on it and god damn it hurts to hear what Spock really thinks about him in those admonishments…_

Spock breaks the meld and Jim stares into Spock's eyes, dumfounded.

"Captain."

Sulu's voice causes Jim to gasp. He starts guiltily and gets up onto his knees. He uses the bulkhead to haul himself up to his feet, envying the fluid way Spock does the same.

"Yeah, Sulu. Kirk here."

"Are you ready to be beamed aboard? The Lieutenant said to comm you about this time." Jim's eyes narrowed slightly. He couldn't help his grin at the way Spock avoided eye contact with him, instead brushing an imaginary piece of lint off of his immaculate uniform.

"Yeah, we're almost done here. I'll let you know. Kirk out." Jim shut off the communicator and stared at Spock until his First Officer met his gaze. "So you two kidnapped me?"

"We engineered events so that you and I could converse without distractions. The system overload was… unexpected." Spock reached out and touched the small bump on Jim's temple, his eyes sorrowful. "I regret that you suffered-"

Jim grinned, and the action seemed to startle Spock into tensing, hand still drifting over Jim's forehead. "I don't. Remind me to give the Lieutenant a commendation." He took a step forward and brushed his lips against Spock's. The jolt at touching him at last went straight through his blood, sending his body tingling. Jim stepped back, all at once remembering the kiss Spock shared with Uhura in the transporter before they beamed aboard the Nadara. Jim had felt horribly uncomfortable at watching such an intimate display of affection on Spock's part. He hadn't known where to look. It wasn't until several weeks later that he had been able to place the emotion he'd felt at watching; jealousy.

Spock made a sound in the back of his throat and stepped forward, the fingers on his forehead sliding down and anchoring Jim's head for his mouth. This time the kiss was not chaste at all, Jim meeting Spock's tongue with his own, sliding and tasting each other. Heat blossomed, Jim answered with his own moan pulling Spock's hips towards him. _God Spock's mouth._ For some reason Jim had always thought that Spock would be shy, kind of reticent; his Vulcan heritage keeping him from expressing his wants and desires.

He'd never in his life been so glad to be wrong.

Spock practically fed at Jim's mouth, the fingers on his neck trailing down Jim's back over the globes of his ass and pulling him even closer to the heat of Spock's body. Jim could feel Spock respond, his cock digging into Jim's hip. Spock's other hand joined the first, practically kneading the muscle there. It stung a little and Jim hissed, remembering the look on Spock's face when Jim came and remembering that Spock had yanked Jim's head up by the hair so that he could watch Jim's face as he lost it. _Fuck that should have been a clue._

Jim tried to ignore the little trickle of responsibility that kept nudging him, but it was persistent enough that he had to pull away from the wet heat of Spock's mouth. Undeterred, Spock transferred his attention to the line of Jim's jaw and pulled his body closer into Spock's, so that their cocks aligned. Jim could hear Spock almost panting as he scraped his teeth over Jim's skin, as though he couldn't help tasting him.

"Spock." His first try was breathy. Jim tried again. "Spock. We need to stop."

"I find that I do not wish to."

Jim laughed a little shakily. "Commander."

"Using my rank as a method of discouraging my current… activity seems to be having the opposite effect. _Captain_." Spock bit Jim's earlobe, sucking it into his mouth. Jim felt his knees threaten to weaken, but forced himself to stand back.

"Kirk to Sulu. Prepare for us to beam aboard."

Spock raised an eyebrow. He shut his eyes, and Jim could see control returning to his body. Jim smirked and trailed one finger over the bulge in Spock's trousers, sending Spock's eyes flying open and his breath huffing out on a startled gasp of sound. "We will discuss your and the Lieutenant's method of bringing me here later. I'm sure there are several regulations against the sabotaging of Starfleet shuttlecraft and kidnapping of Starfleet personnel."

"Eighty-four, sir."

Jim's grin turned a little bashful as he looked up at his First Officer. "Spock?"

"Yes?"

"I want to talk about this later. When we have the time."

"Understood." Spock pulled down his uniform shirts and straightened his shoulders. He and Jim stepped onto the miniature transporter pad and as Jim saw the blinding white light and swirling effect of his molecules being beamed to another location, he saw that Spock's lips were twisted in a minuscule, but no less adorable, smile.

For Jim.

"Thanks, Ensign."

"Aye, Keptin. What will you be doing with the shuttlecraft, sir?"

Jim looked over to Spock who was standing at his customary parade rest, having only moved off the transporter pad as was protocol. "We have approximately twenty-eight minutes to assemble a team and fly back to the planet's surface."

Jim turned to look at him, his eyes wide. "Ah, that's cutting it a little close, there Spock."

"I had not anticipated some of the finer points of our conversation."

The doors slid open and McCoy walked in, practically radiating excitement. "Jim! Jim, is it true? Pike mentioned that the plants have some unique properties but I never dreamed that I would have the chance to … what happened to your head?" His voice sharpened, his eyebrow raising.

Jim winced.

The tricorder appeared as if by magic.

"Bones. I really don't have time for this. Especially if you want your wonderweeds. I'm fine. Spock took care of me."

Bones grumbled under his breath. Jim rolled his eyes and began issuing orders. "Spock, see that your science team is here and ready to rock in ten minutes."

"Yes, Captain."

Jim tried to suppress a shiver at the words. He was extremely conscious of a feeling of excitement, of anticipation running through his veins, just under the surface. He left the transporter room, Bones jogging along beside him. "Bones, get that damn thing out of my face. I'm fine. Was just a bump. You know my head can take harder hits than this."

"That's the God's honest truth," Bones muttered not-quite under his breath as he subsided. "I want Christine in on the away team. Her I can trust to tell me what's going on."

Jim nodded. "Ten minutes." He stopped for a moment, tapping his code into the wall console. "Yeoman Rand, please meet Captain Kirk in his quarters."

Bones raised an eyebrow. "If the entire crew didn't know that you were absolutely terrified by her, that would be a good way to get rumors started there, Jimmy."

Jim didn't even spare him a dirty look as he continued his jog down the corridor to the turbolift. He didn't want to be late, and knew that it would take at least twelve minutes to land the shuttlecraft back on the planet. He arrived in front of his quarters out of breath and began packing a small case, along with his dress uniform. Bones was always telling him not to trust alien cosmetics, and the first time Jim's mouth had sprouted purple pustules after he'd used alien toothpaste, Jim had agreed. So he packed a bag.

It didn't take long. Yeoman Rand met him when he exited his quarters, already standing with a similar bag and Spock's dress uniform in a carrier bag.

Jim just grinned and jogged back to the transporter room.

There was some chaos as everyone was beamed back on board the shuttlecraft, and it was a bit of a tight squeeze with the four extra science officers, but they made it back to the planet and began the landing sequence with no major issues.

"Kirk to Uhura."

"Ah. Yes. Captain?" Sheepish didn't begin to cover her tone of voice.

"We'll discuss your meddling later." Jim tried to make his voice as stern as possible, noticing out of the corner of his eye the way Spock's lips twitched again, as though he were suppressing a smile. "In the meantime, I would like you to escort and make sure the science team is settled in the quarters that Talok Governor provided."

"Aye, Sir."

"Kirk out," he closed his communicator. "Okay Spock, fill them in." The science team turned away as best they could to give him some privacy, but Jim noticed a few surreptitious stares as he wiggled into the tight trousers and uniform jacket. He listened as Spock explained the customs, and instructed them to only explore if he, Uhura or Jim were with them at all times in order to avoid any incidents. Then Jim was maneuvering into the pilot's seat and Spock was changing into his dress uniform as he landed. Jim kind of wasn't fond of the way that Christine Chapel kept looking over at Spock out of the corner of her eye, but short of turning the shuttlecraft upside down in a fit of pique there wasn't exactly much he could do about it without embarrassing everyone involved.

Finally, they landed and were able to exit the shuttlecraft, Jim still combing his hair into some semblance of order.

"Kirk Captain. You honor us once again with your presence. Even if you are tardy, I have no doubts that Spock Commander will address the issue at a later time."

Jim's cheeks burned, but he couldn't help but smile, pleased with the feeling that his diplomatic negotiations would be going much more smoothly this time around.

"I can't believe that I did it! That felt so good. I mean, I kind of wanted to smack you when you didn't fill me in the first time because that was just about the most embarrassing thing that I've ever had to do and let me tell you that I don't get embarrassed that easy and-"

"Captain."

"And you know? The crew is so excited to be gathering some of the samples. I mean I thought that today was going to be the worst day ever and look? We have a new planet geared to join the Federation and Talok is so pleased with everything that he's given us pretty much free reign for the next three days to-"

"Jim."

Jim froze for a second, biting his lip to keep himself from the nervous babble. Why the hell was he so nervous? He'd done this part a hundred times. Literally. Okay maybe that was a conservative sentiment but the _point _was that this shouldn't be a big deal.

Only it was.

It was Spock standing just inside the room, head tilted just slightly to the left as he tried to get Jim's attention. It was Spock whose eyes had constantly flicked to his during the long, stately dinner. It was Spock who stood here now, looking at Jim with his features softened into something Jim had rarely seen before. Jim looked down at the ground, pulling off his boots. He had to take a deep, steadying breath. He had never wanted something so very badly before in his life. Part of him shook at the thought of the guts required for him to simply reach out and take it.

"Jim." A bare whisper of sound. Spock took a step forward towards the bed. Jim bit his lip and stood up. "If this is not what you desire…" Spock's own voice seemed to give out on him.

They were only standing a few feet apart. The fact that it had taken them two years to get here, two years of misunderstandings piled on top of misunderstandings was not lost on either of them. Jim bit his lip, sighed, and stripped off his dress uniform top in one quick movement. Spock seemed a little startled. His eyes widened and he took a quick glance at Jim's chest before meeting and holding Jim's gaze.

Jim grinned. "It's okay, Spock. You can look." Jim preened a little as Spock took him at his word, looking his fill at Jim's chest, his arms, abs and when Jim turned in a little circle, his back. When Spock reached out to touch him, Jim's eyes slid shut. Spock took a step forward so that his fully clothed body was flush against Jim's half-naked one. His hands curled on Jim's hips.

"Talok was most adamant about our tardiness to the planet. Local customs would dictate that since you were, in all actuality the pilot of the shuttlecraft, and had control over whether or not we were late in landing on the planet's surface…" Spock pressed his mouth to Jim's shoulder. The sensualness of the simple act stole Jim's breath.

Jim felt his mouth drop open. He started to turn but found that he couldn't move from Spock's steely grip. "Are you kidding me? I was passed out. I couldn't help that," he felt Spock's hand slide from his hip down and over to his butt, pressing the tips of his fingers into Jim's flesh. "That.. uh.. _oh_." Jim could feel Spock's lips twitch against his shoulder. _Right. Okay._

"I find these are cumbersome. Remove them." Spock's long fingers moved around to the fastenings of Jim's dress trousers and undid the snap and zipper. Jim felt his heart-rate accelerate. Spock was putting off so much heat that Jim was surprised that he wasn't starting to sweat. Or come in his pants. Either seems pretty possible at this point. Spock moved his fingers, reaching inside the material so that they were on his thighs, lightly scraping Jim's body hair, but completely avoiding his cock as it hardened and thickened inside of his underwear.

Jim moaned as he felt Spock's fingernails draw slightly up his legs, back up to his hips. Jim's hands came down to push off his trousers and started to peel off his underwear, but Spock stopped him, simply by shifting his grip to Jim's wrists.

"Go find a suitable chair, Jim."

Jim had taken three steps before he stopped short, realizing that Spock probably shouldn't be ordering him around like this. Then on the heels of that thought was this: it was the hottest fucking thing he'd heard in quite awhile. Jim looked around rather desperately and pulled a straight-backed chair away from the table, wincing at the way it squeaked against the marble floor. Spock came over to him and seated himself, his back ramrod straight, his feet perfectly placed on the floor.

"Remove the rest of your clothes and come here, Jim."

Jim smirked a little, clued in on the fact that Spock seemed to be a tad attached to his ass. He turned and slowly took down the waistband of his underwear, bending over at the waist and slowly inching them down over his ass and thighs until they pooled on the floor. He turned around, wrapping one fist around his cock and pumping it twice before licking his lips and meeting Spock's gaze.

The look on Spock's face made Jim even harder. Spock's eyelids were lowered, and the faint green blush of his skin made Jim want to go to him and start kissing him. Jim's other hand rubbed at his balls, and he stood there with his legs spread just a little, tilting his hips towards Spock.

"Put your hands by your side." Spock's voice was much lower than his usual speaking voice. Jim did so and stood there, watching Spock watch him. Some small part of Jim couldn't believe that he was here in this room, standing naked in front of Spock. He felt weird, as though things were happening way too quickly and at the same time at a glacier melting slowness. He'd never felt like this- that he wanted so very badly to slow everything down but at the same time give Spock everything he wanted before Spock came to his senses and left.

Jim took a step forward, and Spock held out his hand. Their fingertips met first, pressing together. Then their fingers, then palms. "You can … read me like this, right?"

"Indeed." Spock cleared his throat. "Your mind is surprisingly well-ordered."

"Surprisingly, huh?"

Spock tilted his head back so that he was looking up at Jim's face. "I am pleased Jim. Having shared your mind earlier I now know you more intimately than you can imagine. I confess to the emotion of surprise because as a whole humans are not so … challenging. Your mind is fascinating."

Jim's heart pounded even deeper in his chest. He wasn't used to Spock talking so much around him, and he kept getting lost in the timbre and cadence of his voice.

"You are... nervous?" Spock moved his hand so that he was cradling Jim's palm in his own. He pulled Jim closer and slowly rubbed his face against Jim's hip as though he were trying to remember his scent. Jim's breath left him on a serrated sigh.

"Not exactly." Jim turned his hips and his cock nudged against Spock's lips. Spock pulled back, his eyes narrowed. Jim would have had a heart attack, worried that he'd gone too far if not for the way Spock moistened his lips.

"Then I suggest you lie down on my lap again. I wish to discharge my cultural obligations so that we may … enjoy… the rest of the evening."

Jim was totally okay with that. He started to lean down, then stopped. Spock had moved his hand, changed the grip so that he was clutching Jim's wrist again. "Aren't you going to take off your uniform?"

"Negative."

_Ohh. Oh god._ Jim bit his lip and stooped, stretching out onto Spock's lap. He blew out his breath, absolutely refusing to allow himself to come on Spock' uniform again. No matter how hot that thought might be.

Spock sighed and adjusted so that Jim's weight was spread more evenly over his lap. He placed his hands in the same position he had earlier in the day, his right hand solidly on Jim's back, the other hand rubbing lightly on Jim's tailbone, sliding softly over the skin of his ass, over his thighs and back up. It was strangely soothing. "Spock-" Part of Jim was feeling a little ridiculous.

"This is quite… pleasing." Jim grinned, loving how Spock had to pause to find the proper word. Jim moved his hips, trying to slide his cock against Spock's leg. "There will be none of that, Jim." Spock simply spread his legs, so that one thigh was under Jim's thighs, and the other had moved to just under his belly button.

"Spock." Jim began to protest, not even sure what he wanted to say, when Spock's hand came down sharply on one cheek. Jim jumped and bit his lip, moaning behind his teeth. Spock had hit him in such a way that it made a loud sound, but hardly stung at all. But fuck, the _idea _of it. Jim could feel the precome on his cock start to drip against his slit and sighed.

"Place your hands on the floor."

Let it never be said that Jim Kirk couldn't take direction when sufficiently warranted. He braced his palms against the floor and arched his back, leaning into Spock's heat. He spread his legs, feeling his cock bob in the air from the force of Spock's smack. "Again, Spock."

He heard Spock's shuddering breath and Jim had just a second to brace himself before Spock's hand came down again. Jim could feel his spine tingling, pins and needles seeming to march across his back, down to his extremities, the head of his cock and back up to the stinging point of contact on his ass. "Oh god, I don't know why that feels so… _fuck _Spock, do it again!" Jim mouthed against Spock's calf, pressing his moans into the fabric.

Spock did and Jim couldn't help the way his hips bucked, sending the skin on his ass jiggling. Another. And Another until Jim was moaning almost nonstop, his cock weeping with fluid as he twisted under Spock's unrelenting grip. Hearing Spock begin to lose control was driving Jim insane. His heavy breathing, the sound of the smacks in the quiet room was its own stimulation.

Jim felt Spock holding the cheeks of his ass apart and he whined, arching up even further. When he felt the cool slide of the salve against his hole he could not stop the way his head lolled down, the strength draining out of him for a moment. "Spock…" He moaned, twitching against the feel of the coolness, the sensation almost too much with the reddened, hot skin.

"Jim. You must tell me if this causes you distress." Spock's whisper was so tightly controlled as to sound cold. Jim could feel the tip of one finger circling his hole and he brought his head up, biting his own forearm to stifle the sound that was desperate to get out of his throat. _Yeah, yeah Spock oh god oh more…. _He was so fucking sensitive that it felt like Spock was stroking the head of his dick with his slicked finger as he slowly slid it inside of him, and _ohgodohfuck _Spock was _inside _of him-stretching, slowly moving his finger, stroking around the ring of muscle. He pushed it in and out, stroking more and more, gently, then not so gently, then so softly that Jim could only jerk in reaction, trying to anticipate what he would feel next.

When the second finger slid in Jim writhed, unable to keep still. Spock stretched his hole and continued to run his other finger around the sensitive skin there, seemingly going by just the sounds that Jim could no longer stifle. Jim sucked air into lungs that were too tight, too full and jerked off of Spock's fingers, sliding down onto the floor between Spock's spread legs.

"Jim!" Spock sounded appalled.

"No.. no… I need. I ." Jim babbled again, yanking at the fastenings of Spock's trousers, hearing fabric rip. Spock had the presence of mind to arch up before Jim was yanking his clothes out of his way, taking a hold of Spock's cock with two hands and almost diving down onto it, desperate for his taste. Any skill Jim had at this particular activity deserted him as he sucked and laved, drooling and lapping at Spock's cock.

He felt Spock's body arch, felt his hands, still slick with the salve entangle themselves in Jim's hair. Jim bent his head, trying to suck Spock all the way into his throat, but he choked a little, not used to the size. Spock tasted vaguely sweet which was quite unexpected, but nice enough that he didn't really notice- sucking on what he could as hard as he could.

Spock made a strangled sound and lifted Jim up for a kiss. Spock's lips trembled against Jim's. Jim found himself staggering with the unfamiliar feeling of weightlessness. He braced his hands on Spock's shoulders and looked around for wherever the salve was.

"I want… I. Spock I need you inside me. Please."

Spock's hands slid down his sweatslick back, over the cheeks of his ass and under, spreading him open. Jim could feel Spock's knuckles bumping against his balls and smelled the distinctive scent of the salve and realized Spock was coating his own cock. Jim couldn't wait any longer. He lowered himself, Jim's hands gripping the rough fabric of Spock's dress uniform, knowing it was too hard, not wanting to bruise him, but Spock was huge and Jim hadn't done this in awhile. He could feel his hole twitch, and saw Spock's eyes flutter closed, a slight dusting of sweat breaking out on his forehead.

Jim cried out, feeling chills causing his nipples to tighten. His own cock felt like it was hard enough to drill through something. He was so wet, so fucking hard that he was afraid he was going to come before Spock was all the way inside.

"I must... confess. I did not… anticipate that you would feel so… constricting." Jim pushed down another two inches and Spock tilted his forehead forward, against Jim's. Jim was panting now, wanting the burn as he was stretched open, forcing himself downward past the stinging pain until he was flush against Spock's trembling thighs. Jim's head fell back and Spock wasted no time kissing and mouthing at Jim's jaw. Spock's hands moved up to Jim's waist and Jim attempted to move before Spock growled and yanked Jim up before plunging him back down onto his cock. Jim's eyes rolled as he leaned back, using his hands on Spock's shoulders as leverage.

Jim heard a loud, unfamiliar sound and realized that Spock was growling, the vibration like a buzz against Jim's chest. Spock picked him back up and thrust him back down, then again, and Jim leaned back even further until he felt the head of Spock's cock rub against the bundle of nerves and Jim shouted, a sharp bark of sound before he began to moan in time with Spock's thrusts. He moved one hand, sliding it down over Spock's chest and onto his own cock, trying to jack himself to the speed that Spock set.

It didn't take long. Jim felt his balls tighten, knew his hole was tightening even more from Spock's strangled groan and he was spurting over his hand, shooting up and onto Spock's chest as he tightened his hand, letting Spock's frenzied movement continue until Spock gasped his name and crushed him to his chest, arching up and Jim moaned again to feel the hot slickness deep inside of him as Spock's dick twitched.

Jim couldn't have said how long he sat there. One of Spock's arms was behind his back and the other held his hand, stroking over his first two fingers in a way that made Jim smile kind of sleepily. He'd have to make a mental note to ask Spock what that meant, later. He didn't want to move right now.

He twitched a little when Spock picked him up again as though he weighed nothing, but really couldn't be fucked to move. Or think. Thinking was overrated, really. Spock set him on the bed and Jim thought he might just be drooling into the pillow. He dozed for a few minutes until he felt the hot cloth cleaning him. Jim moaned, shifted and spread his legs.

Spock folded the small cloth and set it carefully on the night table before climbing into bed and under the covers with a small shiver. Jim wasted no time in curling up with Spock, tangling their legs and listening to the way Spock's heart beat in his side. Jim put a curious hand over it, not used to such an accelerated heartbeat. Predictably, Spock's hand slid down over Jim's ass, cupping him and settling them firmly together. Jim grinned again into Spock's chest. He really, really didn't want to move. Ever. He kissed Spock's chest, stroking over the whorls of hair there, sheepishly aware that he hadn't exactly had a chance to explore Spock's body.

"Hey, Spock?"

"Hmm?" Jim had to consciously keep his fist from pumping in glee at the way Spock sounded absolutely sated.

"I thought you, um, needed to meld to have sex."

"You are in error. While the sensation of two minds merging does enhance the satisfaction for a Vulcan, it is not vital to completing sexual congress."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Oh, it was just something Spo- ah. The other you told me."

Spock's hand curled even tighter on Jim's ass and Jim could hear the small dissatisfied sound Spock made.

"I have no complaints about our time together, Jim. Other than perhaps, if I were inclined towards wishing, that we had completed this act much sooner."

"Hmm." Jim nodded, already almost asleep as his thoughts slid together the way they always did right before he fell asleep. One thought in particular sparked in his mind, snapping together with an almost audible '_click._' Jim sprung up from his sprawl and stared at Spock, whose eyebrow rose in silent inquiry at Jim's abruptness.

"Spock! You and Uhura read the damn briefings. You _knew _these people's little "cultural oddities. You.. you… you engineered this so that you would have to _spank me_!"

Spock looked the slightest bit sheepish. "It was a logical way to set events in motion that I calculated would have a 98.9 percent chance of being mutually beneficial."

"Logic! _Logic?_ You knew I'd goof something up and that you .. that you…why you kinky little _Vulcan_!" Jim gaped at him, knowing he looked like a fish but unable to really help himself. Then he started to laugh helplessly.

Spock simply shut Jim's mouth with the expedient method of drawing him down into a kiss.

After all, Jim didn't _really_ mind.

"Ambassador ?"

Uhura couldn't help but straighten her posture when the familiar, wizened face appeared on her viewscreen.

"Nyota." The old Vulcan's hands stretched in the familiar salute of greeting. "I trust that you have… good news?"

"Yes, sir. Your idea worked perfectly. I'm sure you will find the results most pleasing." She couldn't help the grin that split her face. Two more stubborn men couldn't possibly exist in any galaxy.

Spock's lips twitched in a very small smile. His brown eyes seemed to focus on something very, very far away. Nyota's heart gave a funny sort of leap at the look on his face, and for a moment she wondered what could have put such a look of joyous sorrow in that benevolent gaze.

"Yes, Nyota. I am quite positive that I will."

_FIN!_

**A/N: **Written for**:** **tripperfunster** for the **trek_hc** exchange who requested Aliens made them dooo eeeeet! Posted in several parts- +16k, complete. Thanks so very much to the ladies who encouraged me... **beedlebarg** , **yesterday_girl** , **romennim** and **avictoriangirl** and to **jademac2442** for her amazing beta. Anything messed up would be my fault cuz I have to mess with things after she sends it back. :D

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! :D


End file.
